The Unbelievably New Television Show Harry Potter
by Permo182
Summary: Ginny has inherited a house from her uncle, and has invited all her friends and some enemies to come live in it with her. Craziness ensues as people are kicked out and reinvited back into the house everyday and random guests try to control everyone.


Permo- Ello everyone! This is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting! My best friend Steph (Princessstphanie) and I started this a few summers ago, and have been working on it ever since. She had posted this before, under Digimon, but had taken it down for some reason… Now we have different versions of it. I have Harry Potter and Inuyasha, Steph has Digimon back up, and Mermaid Melody, and on our joint account (wainandsharpo) we have the original version which is based on our friends. They're the same thing basically, just different names. And different… uses since HP has magic, Inuyasha has weapons, etc. Anywho, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, but my friend and I do own Asha, Erin and Veronica.

Chapter 1- It all begins

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This rocks! We got a whole huge house just to us 11!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah it does rock. We can have a party everyday!" Approved Asha.

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't like some of these people." Complained Parvarti

"I like them all!" Ginny .said

"Me too!" Lavender agreed.

"Let's do something." Ron sighed.

"Oh like what?" asked Draco, with a perverted grin on his pale face.

Hermione gave him Draco a look, and replied, "Not what you're thinking."

"Aw man!" Draco pouted.

"Can we-" Neville began.

"No." interrupted Erin.

"But I never asked you!" whined Neville.

Erin rolled her eyes. "So? Your point?"

"Arguing is so lame!" muttered Veronica under her breath as she shook her head disapprovingly at Neville and Erin.

"Is not!" argued Ginny, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah actually it's not." Hermione agreed, backing up Ginny.

"Oh sure! Gang up on me why don't you!" glared Veronica.

"I didn't say anything!" yelled Draco.

"Not you!" Yelled Veronica.

"Like who, me?" questioned Neville.

"No." Veronica stated simply.

"What are we going to do here?" asked Draco.

"Draco, give up! No one wants to kiss you! Well maybe except-" Hermione started, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Hermione! Stop flirting with Draco!" laughed Ginny.

Hermione- rolled her eyes, sighing. "I am not flirting with Draco!"

"Yes you are." Lavender retorted, butting into their business.

"Oh, come on Hermione! We all know you've had a crush on him for like ever!" smirked Asha.

"Hermione admit it!" Ginny continued with the teasing.

"Come on Hermione!" Lavender urged, with her best puppy-dog face.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! Now, can you please, PLEASE, shut up  
about it?" Hermione shouted, waving her arms around like a mad woman.

Draco blinked. "What?" he asked, with a lost expression on his face.

"You're so stupid Draco..." Neville muttered, rolling his eyes and Draco's expression.

"Whatever, at least I'm not gay!" Draco argued, giving Neville his famous cold stare.

"Whatever!" Neville finished, as he walked away with his pink purse.

"Neville is the retard!" Ginny laughed, holding her stomach.

Harry sighed. "No comment."

"Back off girlfriend!" Neville retorted, coming back and snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, whatever." Hermione said, as she ran over to Harry and kissed him square on the mouth.

"What the-?" asked Draco, giving Hermione an incredulous look.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED HARRY!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly.

That's when Pansy came in through the window. "Hermione! What are you doing!?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't know. Maybe kissing Harry?"

Harry, blushing a deeper shade of red than Ron, whispered quickly, "I'm going to go study now." And ran off to find his room.

"But, I thought you were going out with that Justin guy?" Pansy gaped.

"So, Pansy, I'll show you to your room now." Hermione grinned sheepishly, pulling Pansy along with her to the hallway.

"She's not even staying." Ginny replied, looking at Hermione suspiciously  
.

"Well then, I guess I'll be showing her the door!" Hermione grinned evilly, shoving Pansy out the window.

"Aren't we on the top floor?" questioned Asha.

Lavender laughed. "Yeah, we are!"

Hermione smiled innocently, and laughed along with Lavender. "Oops!"

"Good going Hermione." Draco smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Glared Hermione, tempted to flick him off.

Parvarti's eyes widened. "I can't believe you killed her!"

"It was an accident!" Hermione argued, realizing what she had just done.

Parvarti gave a sarcastic laugh- "You call pushing someone out the window an accident?" she asked ridicule all in her voice.

"Well, it was!" Hermione urged, looking around and hoping someone would back her up.

"How about I push Hermione out the window? Then that would be an accident!" Parvarti glared.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Hermione yelled, advancing on Parvarti with her wand.

"Yeah it would." Parvarti whispered, taking out her wand as well. They were about to start the hexes when-

"Whatever. Can I have a doughnut?" Draco asked suddenly, his attempt to keep them from killing each other.

"Oh my God Draco! You are the dumbest guy I've ever met!" Hermione sighed, putting her wand back in her robe.

"And that's saying something!" Ginny agreed.

"How?" questioned Draco with a slightly hurt face.

"Hey guys. Erin and Veronica are going on a vacation with me; we won't be back for a long time, if ever. Bye." Said Asha out of the blue.

"Ok?" Ginny asked more than stated, giving Asha, Erin and Veronica confused looks as they got their stuff together and left.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've met a lot of guys." Answered Hermione, looking annoyed.

"Really? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, giving her an accusing stare.

"Ok, just letting you know, that window has problems!" Pansy stated, coming back through the window.

"Really? That's nice, why don't you go jump out of it?" asked Ginny, giving Pansy an angelic smile.

"Good idea Ginny!" grinned Pansy, thinking it was the greatest idea in the world. "See you in a bit guys!" And she jumped back out the window.

"Wow, and I thought I was stupid." Said Draco, shaking his head pitifully at his fellow Slytherin.

"You learn something new everyday." Hermione stated, wondering why Slytherins were so clueless.

Parvarti sighed, bored. "Well, you guys seem occupied with yourselves so I'm gone bye!" And she too jumped out the window.

"Does she not realize that window just brings you back here?" Draco wondered.

"Guess not, I didn't know either." Pansy shrugged.

"Yeah, but you got pushed." Ginny replied.

"By me, if I may say so myself!" Hermione smiled from ear to ear, as if it were one of her greatest accomplishments.

"That's not a good thing Hermione." Smirked Draco, trying to ruin her good mood.

Parvarti came back through the window. "What the-? How did I get back here?" she asked, obviously forgetting that the window would bring her back.

"The window is a magical window." Stated Hermione, looking at Parvarti with a look that plainly said are-you-that-stupid???

"You know what Hermione, Draco's acting a lot smarter now." Ginny said randomly.

Hermione laughed. "It's probably because we got tired of him being dumb!"

"I was never dumb! I was just secluded into my own little world where I became king of the jungle and danced with the wolves, singing 'Can't Touch This' the whole time!" replied Draco smartly.

Then for no obvious reason, Parvarti and Pansy had gone down to the very bottom floor of the large house. While Hermione thought about a good question she should ask.

"Hey has anyone seen Ron?" she asked, looking around the room for him.

"You mean the one who keeps bugging me and saying 'Hey Draco! Hey Draco!' you mean him?" wondered Draco crossly.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Nope. I haven't seen him." Draco answered.

Then from out of no place in-particular Ron appeared. Seeing this, Draco looked down and Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Hey Draco!" Ron practically shouted, bouncing up and down in place.

"Oh no..." Draco groaned.

"Draco you're so retarded." Laughed Ginny, as she rolled around on the floor with Hermione.

Draco, assuming Ginny was talking about the pencil again, sighed. "Ginny it's been 6 fucking years leave it alone already! You even stole the pencil back!"

Ginny huffed. "I can hold a grudge for a very long time!!!!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can see that."

Ginny leaned close to Draco's face, hoping to scare him. "Well yeah, you shouldn't have taken my pencil."

Draco smirked, leaned even closer to Ginny's face, and kissed her.

"GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed as she ran out of the room.

Lavender stared at them blankly. "Ok…?"

Ron hopped up to Draco. "I want a cookie. Draco can I have a cookie?"

Draco smiled innocently, and glanced at Hermione. "I don't have a cookie, but Hermione does!"

Ron- bounced over to Hermione. "Hermione, can I have a cookie? Draco said you had one!"

Hermione sent Draco a death glare, then smiled at Ron. "I don't have a cookie, but Lavendar does!"

Ron bounced over to Lavender. "Ok! Lavendar, can I have a cookie? Hermione said you had one!"

Lavender sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't have a cookie, but Ginny does! Ron runs off to go find Ginny"

Ron muttered in frustration. "Ginny, can I have a cookie? Lavendar said you had one."

Ginny frowned. "I want a cookie! I bet Draco has one! Ron, go find us some cookies." Then she ran off to go find Draco.

Ron ran back to Draco. "Hey ca-"

Draco replied, "No cookies."

"Nope." Hermione answered Ron's unasked question.

"Sorry, but no." Lavender sighed in a bored tone.

"But I didn't even ask yet!" Ron whined.

Lavender stared at him incredulously. "So?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Your point is?"

Ron pouted. "You're mean. I'm going to go see Ginny." Ron complained, leaving to go find Ginny.

Draco grinned. "That was easy enough."

"Yep." Lavender agreed.

Parvarti walked into the room. "Hey Draco! Hi Lavendar! Hello...Hermione."

"Hey." Lavender replied, smiling.

"Parvarti just go away." Draco muttered annoyed.

"Hey Parvarti? We don't care about you so can you just leave." Hermione smirked at her.

"Screw you!" Parvarti shouted.

"WHEN!?" Draco grinned.

"OH MY GOD! GROSS!" Parvarti screamed as she left in fear.

"Sometimes your pervertedness comes in handy Draco." Hermione said, patting Draco on the back.

"Got that right!" Lavender agreed, also patting Draco on the back.

Draco winked. "Thank you ladies." Hermione and Lavender pulled their hands away and back away slowly.

Pansy walked in and asked, "Have you seen my purse?"

That instant, Neville walked in carrying a purse. "Hey guys! Do you like my new purse?"

"That's my purse!" Pansy yelled.

"Yeah I was just kidding here." Neville replied, handing Pansy back her purse. She took it and jumped back out the window. "Yay! She left!"

"Yes!" Draco cheered.

"Score!" Lavender shouted, throwing her fist into the air.

"One point for Neville!" Hermione congratulated, clapping her hands in honor of him.

"Like go me!" grinned Neville.

"God your gay!" Draco screamed.

"At least he's not a pencil thief!" stated Ginny, as she entered the room.

"That was 6 fucking years ago! God woman leave it alone!" groaned Draco, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Well I want my pencil back!" Ginny glared.

"I gave it back at the end of 7th grade!" Draco replied.

"You didn't even talk to her in 7th grade!" Hermione argued, siding with her best friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Actually, he was in my math class and he sat behind me. He would not stop messing with me! It was so annoying!" she whined.

"Yes, and one day I asked to borrow your pencil and then I gave it back at the end of 7th since I was only "borrowing" it! So you must have lost it!" Draco remembered.

"No you didn't." Ginny countered.

"Ginny, leave it." Hermione sighed, getting tired of the same argument. "It's just a pencil. You could easily go out and buy another one just like it."

"Yeah, but that one had sentimental value! See I named my pencil Draco then Draco stole him!" Ginny pouted.

Hermione stared at Ginny like she was mad. "Ok...who names their pencils?"

"Me, I want my Draco!" Ginny whined.

Draco grinned pervertedly as he jumped up next to her. "You have me!"

"Not you! My pencil Draco!" Ginny pushed him away, giving him a disgusted look.

Draco winked. "Oh, you know you can still have me. If you catch my drift."

Ginny blanched. "As tempting as that is, I don't want you! I want my pencil Draco!"

"It's not my fault you had amnesia in 7th grade." Draco muttered.

"What the hell?" Ginny asked, looking at him.

"Shut up Draco! Stop trying to scare her!" Lavender warned.

"I think its working!" Hermione glanced over at Ginny, hoping she wouldn't get suspicious.

Ginny blinked. "I will be back in a little bit." And ran off.

Hermione sighed. "Nobody likes to visit us anymore."

Lavender frowned. "Bummer."

Draco laughed. "Well I don't know about you guys, but everyone loves to come see me!"

"Ha, yeah right." Lavender said sarcastically.

Draco- "Oh they do, yes they do." Draco smirked, as Neville came in.

"Hello Neville." Lavender greeted.

"Hey, guess what? We have our own little group." Neville bragged.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Groupies suck!"

"But you're in a group." Neville pouted.

"No, we have a gang." Corrected Draco.

"Oh yeah, that's what we are too! You should come check it out someday!" Neville exclaimed.

"Ok, will do that." Draco replied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Like YAY!" Neville shouted, jumping up and down clapping.

"Yeah man, if you ever wanna chick, like I'm not sure if you do. But if you did never do that again." Draco advised. "To get a girl you need to be… you know what? I'll tell you later."

"Like ok! Bye." Neville waved, and left them alone.

"Poor kid, he's so gay he can't stand it anymore." Hermione sighed pityingly.

"That's Neville for you." Lavender stated, shaking her head sadly.

"These next coming years shall be, VERY, interesting." Ginny smirked as she entered the room.

"Aint that the truth." Draco agreed.

"I know! Think about it: a pervert which is you, a depressed girl which is Hermione, a preppy girl which is Lavendar, an airhead which is me so Hermione says, a gay guy which is Neville, a cookie obsessed dude which is Ron, a know it all which is Parvarti, a smart guy which is Harry, and some random visitors. I love my life." Ginny recited, grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too." Draco agreed again.

"Imagine that, Ginny and Draco are agreeing on something!" Hermione exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Permo- ….So, how'd you like??? In advance…sorry to the Neville fans… but someone had to be gay….as for the Ron fans… you don't mind that he's so hyper, right? Hee hee. Anywho, please review! And be sure to checkout the other versions of TUNTVS! XD


End file.
